The Weapon
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: Kira Finds A Bomb Hidden On The Pathe To Annebelle's House Rated T For Explosions


The Weapon

A/N I do no own Gathering Blue, Kira, Or Thomas... If I did i would make the future a better place :P

A/N My BEST FRIEND made this all I did was post this and made it a lot onger than the original version.

* * *

><p>The morning air was cold and damp as Kira waslked the Annebelle's cott. It had been a while since the old dyer's death and Kira was curious if there was any reminder of the dyer within the cot. As Kira walked on the path she thought of the recent events that has occured.<p>

'Jamison attacked my father,' Kira thought to her self, 'does that mean he was responsible for Annebelle's death as well...' Kira ended her thoughts as she tripped. Kira dropped her walking stick to extend her arms out to break her fall, which she did not succeed in doing so, she landed with a loud "THUD!"

Kira got back up and looked around for something that might have caused her fall. The path was clear except for a rock. She limped towards the oddly shaped stone and kneeled down to observe it. The rock looked different, it was flat and had holes in it. Kira pulled at the object, seeing that it was loose. She tugged harder at the object trying to pull it out.

It took all of Kira's strength to pry it out of the ground. Suddenly. The object flew from out the earth, making Kira loose her balance. When Kira got back up, she observed the strange object. It was an odd shape, elliptical in form, long and narrow. The whole thing was made of metal. All of the sides had an odd form of triangle attached to the back surrounding a large hole that engulfed the back of the object. The front of the metal object had a mouth and two eyes painted on it.

The sky turned dark, as heavy rain began to poor down on the forest below. Soon Kira heard thunder within the malevolent sky above. Kira ran for cover towards a nearby rock formation.

Kira didn't recognize where the object had come from, 'it certainly isn't from the village.' Thought Kira 'maybe Thomas will know' Kira added. So Kira carefully limped back to the village to get Thomas.

The journey was difficult, not only with her useless leg, also with lightning striking around her. But after about an hour, Kira made it back to the village. She limped as fast as she could to the council edifice. When she got there she noticed that nobody in the village was outside. But realizing she needed to get to Thomas, she hurried through the edifice with ease, seeing how she knew her way around. Making her way through the long chambers and up flights of stairs, she reach Thomas' room. He was working on a wooden project when he noticed that kira was standing at the door way.

"Good morning Kir..." Thomas began to say. "Not time to explain Thomas I need to show you something" said Kira, rudly interupted Thomas' greeting.

"Kira where are we goi..." Thomas while walking with Kira, tried to ask but once again being interupted by Kira. "Down the path near Annebelle's house. Come on Hurry!"

As the reached the path, Thomas seeing something "Kira what is that?" Thomas asked in awe, looking at the strange object. "I was hoping you knew Thomas." Said Kira.

"Should we take it back to the edifice for a better look at it?" Asked Thomas while squinting at the object. "No" Kira said firmly, "I don't want the council knowing about this."

"Then what should we do with it Kira?" Asked Thomas starting to worry about Kira's actions. "Leave it I guess." Kira said with a distorted look on her face.

Just then Kira and Thomas heard a crackle of lightning. The two ran for cover near the same rock formation that Kira hid behind hours earlier ago. The there were two more cracks of thunder before a huge bolt came down and struck the object. Then, suddenly, the object exploded in a huge burst of fire and metal debris. The explosion pushed Kira, Thomas, and the rocks a few meters away from the blast. Kira being the closest was knocked out during the blast.

"Kira, Kira wake up! Kira!" Said Thomas as Kira slowly began to regain conciseness. Kneeling abover her was Thomas with a worried expression on his face.

"Kira, are you all right? asked Thomas. "Yes," replied Kira "what happend?" She added.

"The thing, you know the thing that you showed me, it blew up, it was amazing, it flung us pretty far from where we were, and it was so bright!" Thomas nearly screamed.

"Thomas" Kira said still shaky from the concussion "the event that... ugh... happend is between you and me only. Do not tell any one else." Kira explained.

"Okay, but what was that thing anyway Kira?" Asked Thomas with a confused expression on his face.

Kira thought all the way back to the Singer's robe, with all the fire and destruction on the small shapes of fabric. "A weapon" was Kira's only reply. The two friends walked back to the village, leaving the fires behind.

* * *

><p>End<p>

Read and Review... Or the cookie monster will eat your nuts


End file.
